Macroscopic fluidic interfaces are important for improving the usability of microfluidic devices. For example, prior art parallel integrated bioreactor arrays require two needle punctures to fill each fluidic reservoir, one for fluid injection using a syringe and another needle to vent the air displaced by the injected fluid. While suitable for internal laboratory use, such an inconvenient fluid injection procedure impedes the adoption of new bioreactor technology.
An object of the present invention is a fluid injection port that automatically vents the displaced air from a fluid reservoir and is compatible with standard laboratory pipette tips.